Angel (624)
Angel, A.K.A. Experiment 624, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and Stitch's love interest. She is designed to revert rehabilitated people and experiments to evil with a siren song. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Her one true place is with Lilo and Stitch as a popular pop star and singer. Bio Experiment 624 was the 624th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to turn individuals from good to evil by singing her siren song. 624 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 624 was activated and captured by Gantu. Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "Angel", Lilo and Stitch were playing in the town when Stitch spotted Angel and chased after her. Once he found her, he became attracted to her. Stitch tried to convince Lilo (who did not have a good feeling about Angel) to let Angel stay with them. Lilo eventually decided to agree with Stitch, but restricted Angel to sleeping in a pet bed basket instead of with Stitch. Little did they know was that Gantu sent 624 to successfully seduce Stitch. When Jumba discovered this he tried to warn Lilo, but before he could do so, Angel sang into his ear, causing him to revert to evil and cover up for her. After spending some time with Stitch, Angel tried to return Stitch to evil as well, but this failed due to Stitch being created after her, although Stitch complemented her singing. Angel soon left the home, luring Stitch to Gantu's hideout while reverting several rehabilitated experiments to evil along the way. At the hideout, Angel revealed her true colors, but began to feel guilt over betraying Stitch. When the now-evil experiments were about to finish Stitch off, Angel realized she really did have feelings for him, and turned the experiments back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. The experiments then escaped the hideout, but when all seemed well, Gantu grabbed Angel and fled with her, despite Stitch's best efforts to protect Angel. In "Snafu", Experiment 625 was able to trick the captive Angel into singing her song backwards (to "turn him good") while it was being recorded by Reuben. Gantu then planned (unsuccessfully) to play the recording backwards on the island to revert all of the rehabilitated experiments to evil. A rescue mission led by Lilo and Stitch was launched, but stopped by Snafu. However, Stitch's love for Angel gave her the strength to break out of her cell and free Stitch and the others. Lilo, Stitch, Angel and the freed experiments then narrowly escaped the ship, and Stitch and Angel left on a date shortly after. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Angel, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Angel participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones using her karate skills to defeat and knock Leroys out, particularly when a group of Leroys attacked her boyfriend Stitch. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime In the Stitch! anime, it is shown that she has become an international singing star, who appears in the anime series more periodically than the original series. Though she appears more frequently, her general attitude has shifted to that of a spoiled celebrity, which is logical as she has undergone approximately a decade of fame.There is evidence to this in several episodes. Also, it is seen that she instantly left Stitch for 627 when he was disguised as a prince, Reuben when he was modified by Hämsterviel, and Jack. Personality Angel is shown to be seductive and deeply love Stitch. Sometimes she is good, and sometimes she can be downright mean. Though since she has been turned good, her nice side shows a lot more. She has a very feminine voice and likes to flirt in front of the other experiments. She is 100% in love with Stitch. She grabs on to Stitch and just tries to be near him at all times. She acts like a sister to both Stitch and Reuben, so she can be very protective of them. She can and probably will get annoyed if she can't find Stitch or if someone is picking on her "brothers". She acts more strict to Reuben than Stitch for reasons only she knows. She's always thinking of places her and Stitch can go and spend some time together. She sort of acts like the mother to all the other experiments and doesn't mind showing it. She hates people who try and make trouble around her new home. Biology Appearance Angel is a pink shapely female koala-like experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears with light pink insides, small eyelashes, a thin white V-shaped symbol on her chest which resembles cleavage, purple fingernails and toe nails, slightly larger chest puffed out and two violet/lavender back markings; one is similar to Stitch's on the back of his head and the other is an upside-down heart on her back. She has large, dark purple eyes, that appear as black. They seem to be slightly larger than Stich's eyes. She has long, purple eye lashes. She does not posses the extra arms that he does. She also has big ears. her nose is purple and smaller than Stitch's. Her antennae are about half her body height, these she can manipulate as prehensile limbs (In her namesake episode "Angel", she used them to push a button, she is also seen manipulating them in fanart, it can be assumed these antena make up for her lack of second arms). Her head is usually at a tilt because of the way she speaks. She has light pink spots of fur around her eyes, and purple spot on the top of her nose. She stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 95 lbs. She once wore a collar with Hamsterviel's phone number on the tag. She wears a purple space suit. Special Abilities Angel's song causes anyone who hears (including rehabilitated experiments created before her) to turn evil. Also, when Angel's song is sung backwards, it will have the opposite effect (turning evil people and previous experiments to good). Angel is also shown to be highly athletic and skilled with karate. She can use her antennae as prehensile limbs, and uses them to reach distant objects or operate mechanisms (such as a button). She is able to speak full English as well as Tantalog, her native language (with a soft Scottish accent). Angel's song goes as follows: Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka English translation: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You cannot escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca Like Stitch, Angel has pads on her hands and feet that produce a sticky stubstance that lets her scale walls and walk on ceilings, very flexible skeletal system, allowing her to put her feet into her mouth and roll into a ball and she has retractable claws on her front and back paws. She is strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers they had been captured in by headbutting them, however the true extent of her strength is unknown. Angel depends mostly on lazer-whips/swords, but is also capable physically with acrobatic reflexes and antennae. She is naturally heat resistant to Toxins and extremely durable. She can swim, unlike stitch, but she has no means of underwater breathing. Weaknesses Experiments who were created after Angel are immune to her song. Trivia *Angel is the first and only experiment to not be regarded as one of Stitch's relatives (due to her role as Stitch's girlfriend). *In the Finnish version of the television series, her name is Seireeni, meaning Siren. *Angel is a parody of Lorelei the Siren, as her song is an evil in the guise of beauty, much like the Sirens of ancient myth. *Angel appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Angel's pod color is white. *Angel is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 624 Primary function: Turn the people and experiments from good to evil with a siren song". Gallery 624 angel by bricerific43-d5aa8vf.jpg 624__Angel_by_experiments.jpg angel_lands_by_experiments.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h31m24s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m10s59.png|Stitch meeting Angel Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m29s227.png|Angel licking Stitch Angel06.jpg Angellove.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h40m35s156.png|Angel with Jumba Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m36s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m44s204.png|Angel with Reuben Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m20s119.png vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m31s7.png|Stitch proposing to Angel Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h24m41s83.png|Angel charming Stitch vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m05s86.png 1000px-M_f9ecdc579bb943a680b1f0a4abb16504.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h18m25s622.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h27m08s27.png|Angel singing her song Angel_and_Stitch.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-17h33m44s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-17h34m01s15.png|Angel singing her song backwards Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h22m56s127.png|Stitch trying to protect Angel Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h43m25s85.png|Angel captured by Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h42m55s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h31m00s149.png|Angel growling Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h48m41s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h18m51s6.png|Angel being tricked by Reuben Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h19m11s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h49m39s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h20m11s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h28m01s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h23m42s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m46s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m36s91.png|Angel is touched after hearing Stitch confess his love for her 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_8_03_31_PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m59s59.png|Angel breaking free of her container Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h37m29s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h27m12s30.png|Angel hugging Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-12h32m45s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h15m25s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-14h41m41s10.png|Stitch and Angel at the end of "Snafu" Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h13m18s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m20s240.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h19m14s171.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h08m17s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h29m34s164.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h10m44s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h46m49s251.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m17s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png 624anime.png|Angel in Stitch! anime Angel wedding.jpg|Angel in a wedding dress Angel&Stitch_Anime.png angel_and_stitch_kwaaii_by_stitchvspikachu.jpg Angel_and_Stitch_Vector_Wall_by_Ruh.jpg AngelStitch.png Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174816-491-277_large.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174825-639-355_large.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174829-480-360 large png.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174818-492-278.jpg Stitch-and-Angel-stitch-x-angel-.jpg 1000px-Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174823-1280-702.jpg Stitch angel sparky felix.jpg Stitch_627_and_angel.jpg experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Angel.jpg panes94.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Females Category:Captured Experiments